


Blanket Fort

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack goes over Alex's after school, and helps him build a blanket fort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blanket Fort

“I’m not sure when I’ll be at home, mom, I’m going over to Alex’s to hang out with him. He stayed at home today because he wasn’t feeling great, and his parents aren’t home, so I’m going to keep him company for a bit,” Jack explained over the phone as he made his way over to his car from the main building of his high school.   
“Sounds good, Jack. If you’re not home in time for dinner, I’ll make sure some is saved for you. Remember, it’s a school night, so be home by ten,” Jack’s mom replied, making him roll his eyes some.   
“Don’t worry I will. I’ll see you later,”   
Jack hung up his phone, and slid it into his pocket, as he finally got to his car. After turning up his stereo, he drove out of the parking lot, and in the direction of the grocery store, so he could pick up a few things for Alex. After a couple of Blink songs played, he pulled into the lot, and went inside. Jack hated shopping and looking around at things in stores, so he already knew exactly what he was going to get.   
Once he’d gotten what he wanted, he stood in line at the self-checkout, verifying that he had everything he’d planned on getting. When a self-checkout opened up, he went over to it, and quickly scanned his things before going back out to his car. Alex’s house wasn’t too far from the store, and a lot of the after school traffic had gone away while Jack had done his shopping, so it didn’t take him much time to get to Alex’s street.   
Jack pulled into the driveway, then took his phone out of his pocket, and opened up his text conversation with Alex.  
Jack: I’m here.  
Alex: Cool, the door is unlocked.  
Jack grabbed the groceries from his passenger seat and went up to the front door. He walked inside and could hear the TV in the living room playing, so he made his way over there.   
Alex was on the couch, under a thick blanket, and looked very tired and out of it. His eyes had dark circles under them, and generally looked tired, his face was a bit pale, aside from his flushed cheeks.  
“Hey Alex, you look awful!” Jack exclaimed, laughing some.   
“Wow, thanks, Jack,” Alex replied, his voice raspy.  
“You don’t sound good either. How’re you feeling?”   
Jack sat down in a chair next to the couch, setting the groceries at his feet.  
“I’ve been better. I think I’ll be okay by band practice on Friday, but I’m definitely not going to school tomorrow, or anything,”   
Alex sat up some, as he started to cough.  
“Well, don’t push yourself to go to practice if you’re still not feeling great on Friday. You seem pretty out of it,”  
“You’re not wrong there. I’m freezing, my throat is killing me, and I just generally feel awful,” Alex explained, taking a sip of his water that was sitting on the coffee table.   
“Yeah, that doesn’t sound very fun. Hey, off topic but I got you some stuff at the store! Want to see what it all is?”  
“Sure, that sounds great,”  
“So, I got you some canned soup, it’s chicken noodle, which I was about eighty percent sure you liked. I also got you some Gatorade since I know you like that when you’re not feeling great. Also, I got you some ninety second microwave rice pouches, since they’re really good. Oh, and I saved a fun surprise for last! Guess what it is!” Jack said, an excited look quickly taking over his face.  
“I don’t know, what is it?” Alex asked in reply.  
“Well, I walked down the toy aisle, and found this little stuffed dog! I know it’s probably kind of lame, but I thought you might like it, so when you’re here alone during the school day tomorrow, you can kind of have a companion,”   
Jack handed Alex the dog, which made a smile appear on his face.  
“Nah, it’s not lame, I appreciate it, man,” Alex replied, coughing some.  
“I’m glad you like it. So, what have you done today?”  
“You’re looking at it. I think I’ve only gotten up from the couch, like, twice today, since I’ve just not had the energy to do it more. I really wanted to make myself a super comfortable fort setup, which is what I’d always do as a kid when I wasn’t feeling great, but I don’t have the energy for it. Well, not enough energy to do it solo, anyway,”   
“Why don’t we build one together? As long as you’re feeling up for it, of course,” Jack offered, sounding excited.  
“That would be fun, and a lot easier with a second person,”  
“I’m going to put the groceries in the kitchen, assuming you don’t want anything now. Can you manage to start the fort yourself?  
“Yeah, I think so. I’ll do my best,”   
Jack got up, and took the bags into the kitchen, deciding to set them on the counter, not sure where everything was supposed to go. He walked back out to the living room, and saw that Alex was now sitting up in the middle of the couch, with his head down.  
“Hey, are you okay, man?” Jack asked, quicky taking a seat next to his friend.  
“Kind of. I tried to get up to start putting the pillows and cushions on the floor, but started to feel weak and dizzy, so I sat back down. Sorry for not starting the fort,”  
“No need to apologize, man. Why don’t I build it myself, so you can keep resting?”  
“That would be perfect, thanks for doing that,” Alex replied, smiling some.  
“No problem, I’ll get started, but I have to warn you, I’m pretty damn awful at this type of thing, so don’t expect perfection or anything,”  
“Just do your best, anything will be perfect to me,”   
Jack got up from the couch, and grabbed all of the pillows and cushions in the room, and set them on the floor, arranging them in the most logical places he could. Next, he grabbed some extra blankets from around the room, and used the furniture to make them drape into a fort. He made sure to put the most supportive and comfortable blanket on the floor, so it wouldn’t be hard and uncomfortable for Alex’s back.   
Once the inside was set up, Jack crawled out of the fort, and went over to where Alex was on the couch.   
“I think it’s done! Do you want some help in?” Jack asked, holding out his hand.  
“That would be great!”   
Alex slowly got up from the couch, and let Jack guide him into the fort, so he wouldn’t lose his balance from being dizzy. Once they were inside, Jack helped Alex get as comfortable as he could, then turned the TV back on, since he’d been sure to include it inside of the blankets when he’d built the fort.  
“Thanks for doing all of this, Jack. It’s a hell of a lot more fun than just laying on the couch,”   
“No problem. Hey, get under this blanket so you stay warm,” Jack said, placing one of the extra blankets on top of Alex.   
“I’m still cold, will you sit closer to me?”  
“Sure, just tell me where to sit so you can be as comfortable as possible,”   
Jack scooted closer to Alex, and ended up sitting right beside him, and getting under the blanket as well. As soon as Alex knew that Jack was comfortable, he put his head on Jack’s shoulder, making Jack laugh some.   
“What’re you laughing at? This is extremely comfortable,” Alex defensively stated, before coughing some.  
“Nothing, you just get super clingy when you’re not feeling great,” Jack replied, still laughing some.   
“If you don’t like it, I’ll just-“  
“No, just stay the way you are, I’m glad you’re comfortable,”  
“Thanks, this is actually the coziest and warmest I’ve felt all day. I’m glad you came over,”  
“I’m glad I did, too, school fucking sucked without you, man,” Jack admitted.  
“Oh please, we only have a few classes together, as well as lunch, surely it couldn’t have been that awful,”  
“No dude, it really was! We both know school isn’t really my thing, goofing off in class with you is one of the only things that makes it tolerable. Today was super boring, and even kind of annoying,”  
“How was it annoying?”  
“I had a lot of pointless busywork in some of my classes, and we had a quiz in our history class that I totally forgot about. We had to trade and grade them, like always, and since you weren’t there, I had to trade with someone I don’t really know. I fucking bombed the quiz, so they probably think I’m really stupid. It shouldn’t bother me so much, I guess,” Jack explained, awkwardly laughing some.  
“You’re not stupid, Jack. Maybe a bit forgetful, but not stupid. I would’ve tanked that quiz, too. Don’t worry about it too much, it’s not worth it,”  
“You’re right, it’s just one quiz,”  
“Exactly, and we’re going to be rock stars one day, so grades and school shit won’t even matter,”   
Alex sneezed, then pulled the blanket off of Jack some, so he could cover himself more.  
“Hey, stop hogging the blanket!” Jack exclaimed, starting to laugh again.  
“I’m the sick one here, I need it more than you!”   
“I guess you have a point there. Hey, do you want to watch something so you can get a nap in?” Jack asked, picking up the remote.  
“Sure, but I have a condition,”   
“What is it?”  
“Don’t get up, I’m comfortable like this,” Alex replied, coughing some.  
“I won’t, don’t worry. Just focus on getting some rest,” Jack replied, as he put on a movie, they both liked.   
Alex fell asleep within minutes, and Jack was glad he could be in a poorly built blanket fort with his best friend, just relaxing and spending time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I got the idea for this from a prompt blog! I meant to post it about three days ago, but life kept getting in the way, so I'm excited to finally get it up now! As always, please send in requests if you have them, I'd love to write more of your all's ideas! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll have another new fic up soon! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
